rickandmortyfandomcom-20200223-history
Laser gun
Rick's laser gun (sometimes referred to as ray gun or laser pistol), is a fictional firearm owned and commonly in the possession of Rick Sanchez. It is a magazine fed, semi-automatic/channeled, directed-energy weapon presumably of Rick's own design. For the first two seasons it is Rick's main weapon of choice against most humanoid threats. Appearance and utility The gun is generally portrayed to be grey or washed-out teal in color. It is about the same size as a modern-day handgun albeit bulkier due to its cylindrical design. There are several orange, dish-like, rings around its barrel/emitter. A red and gold manual slide can be seen on either side as well as a small box-like protrusion on top of the frame that serves an unknown purpose. It's powered by a battery-like device that is plugged into the bottom of the handle. An empty or low battery will show a single red bar along the bottom whereas a full battery shows four solid green bars. The gun has been shown to be an incredibly powerful. The super-heated red bolts of energy that it fires can easily burn large holes straight through most organic targets or sever an entire limb in a single shot. It seems the weapon is also able to disintegrate targets with a single attack that takes the appearance of a colored bolt of electricity. It appears it's user can manually adjust the weapon's output to change it's lethality. History The laser gun was first used at the end of the episode "Meeseeks and Destroy" where he used it to kill Mr. Jellybean before leaving his dimension, knowing he tried to rape his grandson Morty, after being told by Morty himself. It appeared again, in the episode "Raising Gazorpazorp." However, in this episode, instead of it firing its usual red bolts, it fired blue bolts. He used this weapon to kill a group of male Gazorpians that had captured Summer on Gazorpazorp, then force them to collect sex robots for parts to fix his broken portal gun while protecting Summer from their advances. In the episode "Auto Erotic Assimilation," Rick started to pull out the gun and use it on an alien hive mind that was confronting him, until he stopped, realizing that hive mind was his ex-lover Unity. The laser gun made its biggest and most major role in the episode "Total Rickall," where the house was being invaded by Alien Parasites and Rick had to use the laser guns to destroy them. However, the aliens implanted their minds with false memories of them being good friends or family members, so it was an ordeal to know who to kill and who not to kill. Rick killed many alien parasites such as Uncle Steve, Cousin Nicky, Mrs. Refrigerator, and Ghost in a Jar. At the end of the episode, Beth assumed that Mr. Poopybutthole was an alien parasite too and so she used the gun on him, only to have him survive the shot, but bleed like a human and cry hysterically, meaning that he was apparently real. The laser gun's also makes an appearance in the episode "The Wedding Squanchers," where Rick used it when the Birdperson and Tammy's wedding was invaded by people of the Galactic Federation. He shot and attacked multiple Gromflomites, presumably killing them. The Latest episode the Laser Gun appeared in is the Season 3 episode "Morty's Mind Blowers". When Rick and Morty lose their memoires and attempt to kill themselves, Rick pulls out the laser gun, (which was hiding in the lab coat the whole time) and attempts to shoot himself, but Summer then walks into the room and saves them. Appearances *"Meeseeks and Destroy" *"Raising Gazorpazorp" *"Mortynight Run" *"Auto Erotic Assimilation" *"Total Rickall" *"Look Who's Purging Now" *"The Wedding Squanchers" *"Morty's Mind Blowers" Site navigation Category:Objects Category:Gadgets Category:Weapons